1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction elements and, more particularly, to a construction element with a coupling device for use in a lattice structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction elements may be comprised of connector elements and structural elements. These elements may be combined in various configurations to form composite structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,186 describes a construction element having opposing jaws which expand and lock upon protrusions extending from an adjacent construction element. While this positive-lock feature may be desirable in certain circumstances, fabrication of such an element is complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a construction element intended for a lattice structure in which the construction element utilizes a coupling device that is relatively simple and provides a secure attachment when mated with another coupling device.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.